Dirty Dancing: The Video Game/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy podróż po wspaniałym świecie beznadziejnych i okropnych gier na podstawie filmów. Zaczniemy z grubej rury: bo oto coś naprawdę do dupy. Jedna z najgorszych ekranizacji w ogóle stworzonych. Dirty Dancing. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Dirty Dancing: The Video Game została stworzona 20 listopada 2007 roku przez nieznane studio Say Design. To jedyny tytuł tej firmy, więc wiadomo już było, że gra będzie gówniana. Zresztą co się dziwić, jak twórcy głównie tworzą nieskomplikowane beznadziejne gry flesz. W dodatku ta gra to jest oficjalna gra na pecety. Najzabawniejsze ze wszystkiego jest jednak to, że podczas instalacji, gra sama się instaluję, ani anuluj, ani licencji, ani chuj ci w dupę. Już można się domyśleć, że granie w tą grę będzie jak styczność ze ścianą z gówna. Ale zanim zaczniemy noty z portali internetowych. PC Gamer ocenił tą grę na 0,9 na 10, G4 xplay 1 na 5, gamesradar 1 na 5. Średnia graczy na gry-online wynosi 3,3 na 10. Łał, czyżby gra byłaby aż tak zła? Przekonajmy się. Gdy włączymy grę wita nas nieskomplikowane meni w rozdzielczości 800 na 600. Możemy rozpocząć grę, zmienić profil, zmienić ustawienia w opcjach, zobaczyć o co w tym gównie biega i wyjść. W opcjach bieda, możemy zmienić głośność muzyki i efektów, zmienić tryb z okienkowego na pełny ekran oraz zobaczyć twórców. Takiego marnego meni nie widziałem od czasów SKI. Widać skąd twórcy wzięli inspirację. Produkcja rozpoczyna się tworzeniem awatara. Możemy wybrać płeć, jedną spośród pięciu rodzajów włosów, oczu, zarostu, brody, ubrań i skóry. Lecz nie ważne jaki wygląd będzie miał nasz bohater, nie będzie to znaczyło w grze. Jedyne co będziemy wiedzieć to miniaturka twarzy naszego bohatera na górze, oraz cała poza w lewej stronie w meni wyboru mini gier. Po chuja nam możliwość tworzenia bohatera jeśli to się nie przydaję. Potem otrzymujemy banalna historię z prostymi dialogami, które każdy przewinie. Naszym głównym zadaniem jest wygranie konkursu tanecznego. Lecz, żeby odblokować rodzaj tańca w szkołach trzeba mieć pieniądze, które odblokowywujemy grając w minigry. Oprócz tego we wprowadzeniu twórcy sugerują, żebyśmy podczas grania w minigry kupowali różne meble w swoim domu. Oczywiście to też nie ma żadnego wpływu. Nikt nie zobaczy twojego domu, nie dostaniesz żadnych punktów za kupowanie drogich mebli oraz nikt nie będzie podziwiać twojego arbuza. Że co? Arbuza? Na serio? Arbuz to mebel? Tak. Nie wiem co twój palili przed tworzeniem tej gry, ale też chce to gówno. Jedną z pierwszych mini gier jest pinycool mahjong. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje ta minigra to mah-jong, tylko że z kartami i o wiele łatwiejszy. Naszym zadaniem jest łączenie kart do momentu, kiedy nie będzie żadnych na stole. Tylko, że kod tej gry stworzony, że od razu są pary bardzo blisko siebie. Nawet najbardziej narąbany rusek przeszedłby tą grę z palcem w dupie. Co to jest? Kolejną minigrą jest Talent Show sercz czy połączenie gdzie jest łaldo z totalnym debilizmem. Naszym głównym zadaniem jest znalezienie przynajmniej połowy rzecz z listy w danym pomieszczeniu. Gra jest naprawdę prosta, dopóki się nie pierdoli. Od drugiego poziomu niezależnie od rozdzielczości kursor jest niewidoczny i właściwie ciężko co można coś znaleźć. Kto pisał kod tej minigry? Jola Rutowicz co ciężkiej cholery? Następną minigrą jest tak zwany śniadaniowy bufet, czyli okropny klon bedżułld. Tym razem głównym celem jest łączenie przynajmniej trzech dań wielokrotnie do czasu, aż wielki zbiornik w lewej stronie nie będzie pełen. Oczywiście artysta plastyk twórca kodu tym razem postanowił stworzyć coś, co samo się przejdzie. Można ukończyć każdy etap machając myszką. Może jedzenie się psuję i są muchy, które nam chcą utrudnić zadanie, ale tego nie robią. W dodatku twórcy często ustawiają już na początku te same dania, więc wiele razy nawet gdy nie włączymy gry ona sama będzie naliczać nam punkty. Nawet największy kibol z betonem zamiast mózgu przeszedłby tą grę bez jakichkolwiek problemów. Czwartą minigrą jest ballboy bedlan. Tutaj naszym zadaniem jest klikanie we wszystkich gości w hotelu kiedy wchodzą, kiedy się rezerwują, kiedy idą do swoich pokoi oraz nawet wtedy kiedy wychodzą. Oczywiście wraz z kolejnymi poziomami można kupować kolejnych hotelowych, lecz nowi pomocnicy często się psują, a klientów tak dużo przybywa, że od klikania można popsuć myszkę, a sami hotelowi nic nie ogarniają. Dalszą grą jest melon mayhem. Tutaj musimy tak przesuwać zamarłych w betonie tancerzy, by arbuz ich wielkość mógł przedostać się na dół. Na serio? Naprawdę nie było innych pomysłów na jakąkolwiek inną mini grę? Brakowało jeszcze w tej grze symulatora srania do kibla. Jak napieprzeni są twórcy tej gry, by wymyśleć coś tak beznadziejnego i głupiego? Kolejna mini gra to log balens. Celem misji jest przejście przez kłodę na drugą stronę. Pamiętacie tą scenę z filmu. Tą jedyną? Pamiętacie też jak chciały nas zgładzić żarłoczne ryby, trąby powietrzne i inne klęski żywiołowe? Ja nie. Niestety gra jest zbyt prosta i nużąca, a poziomy są zbyt długie. Boże, ale to nudne. Co jest?! Czy ta kłoda ma gdzieś kilometr czy kilka metrów do jasnej cholery? Siódmą mini gra nazywa się widijoł dzigsoł czyli najzwyczajniejsze puzzle. Oryginalne jest to, że twórcy wpadli na pomysł poziomów z scen z filmu, tylko czemu są one losowo wybrane, nieciekawe i trwają mniej niż sekundę? I czemu w trakcie leci irytująca muzyczka, która sprawia pękanie bębenków usznych? I dlaczego zakończenia puzzli są tak dziwaczne? Czemu?! Dlaczego?! Po co? Ech, przejdźmy dalej. Następna mini gra to Trivia, czyli quiz. Naszym celem jest odpowiedzenie poprawnie na wszystkie pytania w odpowiednim czasie. Twórcy oprócz czasu zastosowali też zmienienie zestawu pytań po każdym włączeniu. Ale czasem gra tak losuje, że odpowiedzi na kolejne pytania są zawarte w poprzednich. Może bym się wciągnął w tej jakże fascynujący i oryginalny pomysł, ale zgadnijcie czemu tego nie zrobię. Bo gra jest nudna! Późniejszą mini grą jest pinball. Boże, to chyba najgorszy klon pinball w jaki kiedykolwiek grałem. Wszystko jest ustawione na jeden guzik, obydwie paletki oraz wyrzutnia piłki. Oprócz tego fizyka jest spierdolona. Nie dość, że piłka porusza się jak na księżycu, to jeszcze gdy przypadkowo klikniemy lewy przycisk myszki po wciśnięciu startu musimy czekać kilkanaście sekund zanim piłka przestanie podskakiwać i będziemy mogli ją wystrzelić. Co to kurwa jest? W dodatku, przez sterowanie i fizykę gra jest zdecydowanie za prosta. Właściwie tylko raz na jakiś czas musimy kliknąć przycisk i tyle. Czyżby kolejna gra, która się sama przechodzi? A oto ostatnia mini gra dance contest. Ta mini gra jest o wiele bardziej rozbudowana od poprzednich, ponieważ tym razem musimy przechodzić po dwa poziomy w każdym tańcu, by odblokować ostatni. Okej, więc jak wygląda ta cała mini gra? Czy będziemy oglądać tancerzy? Czy to będzie ciekawy klon dance dance revolution, który zmieni resztą gry, lub czy będzie to coś zupełnie innego i ciekawego? Oczywiście, że nie. Na ekranie nie widzimy nic oprócz kółek, które co pół sekundy się pojawiają. Tak jest, naszym zadaniem jest klikanie w te kółka w odpowiednim momencie, czyli w dokładności 100%. System trafień jest tak spieprzony, że gra czasem twierdzi, że nie trafiliśmy, mimo tego że to zrobiliśmy. Oczywiście są kombosy jak w każdej grze muzycznej, tyle że tutaj jest tylko jeden, który polega na trafieniu 10 nut pod rząd. W nagrodę dostajemy drewnianą "animację" gratulacji. A właściwie kto tu gratuluje? Gdzie są tancerze? Gdzie jest publiczność? Gdzie jest cokolwiek? Jeszcze idiotyczniejsze jest to, że gra się ścina bez względu na procesor, czy RAM. Najpewniej całą grę tworzył Czesiek Hydraulik. Oprócz tego gra nie wymaga od nas żadnego wyzwania. Nawet osoba z największym pierdolcem, która codziennie wciąga kreta i pije kwas solny poradziłaby sobie z tą giereczką. Aha i zgadnijcie ile trwa każda piosenka w tym festiwalu wymiotnym. 5 PIERDOLONYCH MINUT! I w każdym tańcu słyszymy tą samą melodię, a "układ" w trakcie przechodzenia nie zmienia się ani trochę. Ja pieprzę, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś stworzył coś takiego okropnego! Teraz o oprawie. Grafika jaka jest każdy widzi. Wszystko wygląda jakby zostało narysowane na lekcji w przedszkolu na papierze ściernym. Wszystko zostało stworzone w 2D, ale twórców nie zwalnia to z tego, by tworzyć takie bazgroły. A gdy myślę o efektach specjalnych zaczynam wymiotować z obrzydzenia. Audio to kakofonia, od efektów dźwiękowych, aż przez muzykę tworzoną przez twórców. Jedyna dobra rzecz to to, że kreatorzy ośmielili się dać jedną piosenkę z filmu w dodatku nie tą, za którą derti densing dostał Oskara. Łał, musieli mieć jaja by coś takiego wstawić. I musieli mieć jaja by stworzyć tak zjebaną grę. Podsumowując, Dirty Dancing to naprawdę okropna, bezsensowna i beznadziejna gra. Najlepszy dowód na to, jak nie powinno robić się ekranizacji. Kiepskie mini gry, okropna grafika, kakofonia oraz nuda sprawiają, że ta gra jest bublem. Jedynym dobrym aspektem tej produkcji są drobne powiązania z filmem i to tyle. W dodatku kto sądził, że wydanie gry 20 lat po premierze filmu będzie dobrym pomysłem? Dlaczego gra zmieniła film w jakieś tęczowe wymiociny? I dlaczego ta gra została wydana przez codemasters? W dodatku, gra tak ssie, że można ją kupić na amazonie za jednego pensa. To wiele tłumaczy. Dobra, czas na oceny. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2011) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 4) Category:Transkrypty NGW (filmowe)